The present invention relates to the field of umbrella holders. In particular, the present invention relates to a magnetic swivel umbrella holder system.
People in many different occupations often work outdoors. Working outdoors can be hazardous at various times during the year. For example, in the summertime or in warm weather climates, the daytime temperatures are often relatively high with temperatures ranging from 80 to 110 degrees. It is widely known that working in these relatively high temperatures as well as in direct sunlight for extended periods of time can be hazardous for such workers, causing greater fatigue, heat stroke, sunburn, and other heat related conditions. Additionally, working outdoors can expose workers to other weather conditions such as rain or hail.
Outdoor workers thus often try to work in shaded or covered areas when possible. In addition to protection from rain, shaded areas are typically between 5 and 20 degrees cooler than un-shaded areas of direct sunlight. However, shaded areas can be difficult to find in specific work areas, such as construction sites or on roofs. These sites often don't have structures to secure shading devices, such as umbrellas, so the worker does not have any place to anchor an umbrella or other shading device.
Outdoor workers that workers that need to work on roofs typically have greater issues regarding finding shade. For instance, commercial air conditioning (AC) units are often situated on the roofs of buildings. The AC unit installers, mechanics, and other service technicians often have to work on roofs of buildings to install and service such equipment. The temperatures on roofs are typically 10 to 20 degrees higher than the temperatures on the ground due to direct exposure to the sun. These workers often need to spend many hours on roofs installing or servicing AC units. In addition to these higher temperatures on roofs, roofs typically have less, or little to no, shaded areas.
An additional problem with working on roofs is that roofs often have few, if any, places to secure shading devices. As mentioned above, one well known way to provide shade for outdoor workers is by using an umbrella. Various different types of umbrellas are well known and can be used to shade a worker. However, there is usually no suitable location on the roof for the worker to mount the umbrella and adjust for shade or other coverage.
The combination of such umbrellas and stands are heavy and bulky, and workers do not want to carry these umbrellas and umbrella stands to their respective job sites (such as to roofs). Another reason is that many outdoor workers, such as AC technicians often work on multiple different units at multiple different locations each day. Each time the technician goes to a job site or location, they need to unload from their truck all of the tools and necessary equipment to service or fix the unit, and then repack their tools and equipment in their trucks after they are finished. Outdoor workers typically do not want to add the time and effort to their typical day by moving and setting up such heavy and bulky umbrella stands and umbrellas as well as their tools and equipment, especially when they work at multiple different locations during their typical day.
Accordingly, there is a need for a compact, adjustable, portable, light-weight strong umbrella holder for providing shade for people such as outdoor workers on roofs. Additionally, the present invention provides a means for adjusting the angle of the umbrella to allow for changes in the sun's position or the direction rain is falling.
Any discussion of prior art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such prior art is widely known or forms part of the common general knowledge in the field.